


Gettin' Married

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes that tells a loose tale of love and marriage after returning to the Enchanted Forest.</p><p>All of these were originally written for my self-imposed Alphabet Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Startle

"What did you say?"

I'm too shocked to respond any other way, my brain locked. Emma's expressive eyes falter, flickering away before she gathers herself and once more looks into my eyes.

"Marry me. I know you can't be queen again, but neither of us wants that anyway. Be consort or whatever the hell they call it. I'm not standing in line for this royalty crap anyway, Henry can have it."

She means it. The crazy, impulsive, heroic goof actually means it. Once again, I get a second chance at a happiness denied me once.

Emma huffs in surprise as I nearly break her ribs and knock her teeth out with a crushing hug and kiss.

"Yes, yes, you crazy woman, nothing would make me happier!"


	2. Marvel

"Wow! Look at you four!"

The admiration is real as lover and son stand proud enough to bust. For the parade, they've brushed and oiled their horses until they gleam in the sun, manes and tails festooned with intricate braiding and ribbons. Even better is the nearly matching royal garb of red and gold brocades and chestnut leathers. Henry actually let someone trim his hair and he looks the proper young prince, including the finely muscled gelding at his side. And my Emma is magnificent dressed in something I can almost picture her father in, only styled just for her. The blonde mane is tamed at her temples and the ribbon-bedecked braids are drawn to the back of her head like a crown.

When I drop into a deep curtsy, they both giggle and come over to hug me. 

"Today, we become a family in all senses of the word," Emma murmurs and I swallow hard. "You ready?"

"I hope so."


	3. Votive

Suddenly, we are here, the end of the very public journey. The parade and the sweetly worded vows beneath the gentle solemnity of David's authority. We are bound now, by word and intent and the faint buzz of magic I can feel every time we touch. 

There is no turning back now.

Nor are there any regrets, only a shallow terror that is all my past and I think will never truly fade. The green eyes are sweet and loving and the only haven I will ever need.

"You may now kiss the bride."


	4. Zipper

"So, we're married now," Emma muses teasingly as she eases away the complicated fasteners of my dark green gown, gilt with metallic threads. White would have been completely inappropriate, we both long agreed on that, and I had enjoyed the appreciative surprise on her face when she saw me at the beginning of this whole complicated event.

Several weeks, at a town meeting, Emma had shocked the hell out of everyone, including me, by publicly abdicating her claim to the throne. It's Henry's now and he will be Snow and James' protege. If we ever get back to the Enchanted Forest, it will one day be him that rules both of their lands. Which, of course, includes the ones I took from the woman who was once my step-child.

The complications of this family are headache inducing some days.

But, for this night, I couldn't give a damn about in-laws, the town around us, or even our beloved son. Tonight is only for us and this new bond between us.

If we could just get out of these damn clothes...


End file.
